<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Families of Choice by ihaventsleptyetits4amoops (themechanicsnightmare)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456423">Families of Choice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicsnightmare/pseuds/ihaventsleptyetits4amoops'>ihaventsleptyetits4amoops (themechanicsnightmare)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Families of Choice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, and the grey area in between, families of blood, in which Nikolaos has the brain cell and his sons are much happier for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themechanicsnightmare/pseuds/ihaventsleptyetits4amoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "To protect your brother, and you, the world must think I'm dead. Look out for each other." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>Nikolaos makes a choice in Megaris. Everyone is better off for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios &amp; Stentor (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Families of Choice [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Families of Choice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The Wolf has requested the presence of the mercenary." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stentor waved a hand. "We shall be up to him in a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light soldier shifted on his feet. "With respect, he-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said," Stentor replied with a fierce scowl, "we'd be up to him in a moment." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soldier hesitated for a moment and then apparently decided to leave the Polemarch to face the Wolf’s potential wrath on his own, backing away quickly. Stentor turned back to the Eagle Bearer and clapped him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Wolf awaits. You fought well today—for a mercenary. Let's not keep him waiting." Alexios nodded, rolling his eyes at the caveat, and headed up the hill. </span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolaos turned, and seemed to falter slightly at the sight of his son beside the mercenary he'd asked for, but he recovered quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you are the champion who won the day." The Wolf removed his helm and dropped it to the ground. "Tell me your name, hero, so that I may greet you as a true warrior."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios folded his arms. "Chaire, pater. It's been a long time." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolaos stared and shook his head. "Impossible. I saw you fall." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stentor started and turned to him. "You- you weren't joking?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios whirled on the polemarchos. "Why would I be joking about the man who threw me off a fucking cliff?!" He glared pointedly at Nikolaos before returning his gaze to Stentor. "No! I was not joking!" He threw his hands up. "It's been twenty years, I wish I was joking." Stentor clearly hadn't believed him when he'd said it on the beach, and he hadn't wanted to push the point to the man holding a spear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolaos protested. "I did what was required of me as a Spartan. I've made my peace with that. You need to as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios snarled. "You were my father. You were supposed to protect me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were reckless. You forced my hand." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was protecting my sister because you wouldn't!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikolaos turned away. "The Oracle decreed that Kassandra had to die. Her word is absolute. You know that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't cower behind your sense of duty anymore!" Alexios shouted, advancing toward the old man. The Wolf threw up his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough! I can't change the past, Alexios." He turned back to his furious son. "I will live and die a Spartan." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios' eyes went cold. "There's a large reward for the mercenary that can collect the Wolf's head," he said quietly, the words almost hard to hear after the shouting. Nikolaos' own eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to. I was hired to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a grinding of metal against metal and Alexios turned, seeing Stentor pulling his spear. "Oh, put that away," he snapped. "I didn't say I was going to. Though if I want to keep my own head, I probably should," he added darkly. Stentor frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Understanding dawned on Nikolaos' face as Alexios said simply, "in the words of my employer, 'don't fail.'" The implication being that in that case he would pay with his own life. Stentor's eyes widened, but he slowly replaced the spear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you aren't going to kill him... What will you do?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure I'll figure it out. I did before, and I was much younger then." He folded his arms and glared at Nikolaos. "I survive. It's what I do." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grief washed over Nikolaos' face, and he sank to his knees. "I have failed in my duty. I failed to protect you... to protect both of you. I loved you—and your sister. But the answers you seek... You must ask your mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios took a half step back. "Wait-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find your mother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Find her?" Alexios almost whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wherever Myrrine is, she knows far more than I do." He rose, looking older and frailer than he had a moment before, and started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Stentor quickly took a few steps forward and caught Nikolaos' arm. Confusion and grief twisted his features, and he looked somehow as much younger as Nikolaos did older. His father laid a hand over his son's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To find my honour," he told him quietly. "To protect your brother, and you," he murmured, removing his sword and holding it out to the young polemarchos before him, afraid and confused, "the world must think I am dead." He stepped away and nodded to the helmet, then between the two brothers. "Look out for each other. And Alexios," he added, turning to his eldest son, "beware the snakes in the grass." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he disappeared into the trees, Stentor stared at the sword in his hands. Alexios stared at it too, before slowly picking up the helmet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After I deliver this to my employer, I can bring it back to-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep it," Stentor said hoarsely. "I have mine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alexios wasn't quite sure what else to say to his... brother. Nikolaos had called them that. Brothers. And he'd... told them to look out for each other. "I am sorry." Stentor looked up from the sword to face him. He was clearly trying not to cry. "I didn't want this to happen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You took a contract on him, what did you expect to happen?" his brother snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my defense I didn't know he was my father when I took it. I was just told the Wolf of Sparta." After a pause he said thoughtfully, "the man who hired me may be another story. I'll find out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do. A man who would hire you to kill Pater... might come for me too," Stentor acknowledged. The thought made a lump form in Alexios' stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it, but it's a risk not worth taking." He sighed. "I guess I should be going. It's a long way to Phokis." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what he meant? About snakes in the grass?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I imagine I will find out." Alexios tucked the helmet under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You shouldn't be seen with that," Stentor said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had figured not." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a path through the trees. It will get you to your ship safely." Stentor pointed to where he meant. Alexios nodded his thanks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, little brother." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, misthios." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>